Worst In Me
by SamiMikaelson
Summary: Caroline Forbes is attending her fourth year at Hogwarts, School for witchcraft and wizardry. Things change when the Minister for Magic, Mikael Mikaelson disappears and his son Niklaus finally attends Hogwarts.
1. Pilot

Hello, everyone! I had this idea for quite some time and felt like I just had to write it down! Even though I have lot on my plate right now (Uni, three Jobs and another story). So, please don't expect me to post a new chapter every day. I will try my best to update both my stories as soon as I can.  
Anyway, I love TVD, TO and HP. So, writing this story should be a lot of fun!  
Before you start reading I want everyone to know that I do not own TVD, TO or HP.  
Now, have at it! :)

* * *

 **Chapter One: Pilot**

It was the 1st of September and Caroline was excited to finally go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Frankly, most teenagers were sad that the summer holidays had come to an end already. But not her.  
Caroline loved going to school. She was excited to see her friends after the month they had spent apart. Even the prospect of having to study again didn't damper Caroline's mood. Quite the contrary. Caroline loved studying and always gave a hundred percent during lessons and assignments. That had ultimately ended in her being the top of her grade for her first three years at Hogwarts. Something, Caroline was very proud of.  
Currently, Caroline was sitting in the passenger's seat of her mother's car. It was only a matter of minutes until their arrival at King's Cross Station.  
"Promise to write every now and then, okay?" Her mother asked.  
"You know I always do that, mum. But you promise to be careful, okay?" Caroline told her mother.  
Liz Forbes was an Auror. And every time her mother left for work, Caroline feared she wouldn't come back. Times were hard, for there was a new dark wizard on the rise. And her mother, being a muggle born could become a target quickly.  
Caroline had often wondered about what would happen to her, if her mother were to be taken down by an enemy. Needless to say, these weren't happy thoughts. Her mother was everything she had. Bill, her father was a muggle. When he found out about Liz being a witch, he left. Caroline had only been two years old when had last seen her father.  
"I'm always carefull, sweety. You know that." Liz gave her daughter a reassuring smile.  
"And do yourself a favour and remember, while studying is important, there are also other things you can do at school. Try having some fun with your friends. Liz pointed a finger at Caroline, who giggled.  
"I'll keep that in mind mum."

* * *

At 11 o'clock sharp, Caroline sat in a compartment surrounded by her friends, waving her mother good-bye.  
Once the Hogwarts Express left the station, the friends started telling each other everything they had been up to during the holidays.  
Caroline was smiling brightly at every one, enjoying the tells of adventures and lazy days.  
Her friends were Bonnie Bennett, who she had known for her whole life. Her and Bonnie's mother had always been friends, so it was only natural that both girls had become quick friends from a young age. Three years ago, they were both sorted in Hufflepuff House. That had made their friendship even stronger than before.  
Then there were Matt Donovan and Josh Rosza, also a 4th grade Hufflepuffs. They met them the first night in the common room and had been friends ever since.  
The other three were all Gryffindor, also starting their fourth year at Hogwarts. Elena Gilbert, Davina Claire and Stefan Salvatore.  
Usually, people from one house didn't mix with other houses. So Caroline was even happier to call these three Gryffindors her closest friends. Honestly, their friendship had started out pretty rough. Caroline remembers accidentally knocking Elena's cauldron down during their first year. Professor Snape went berserk and gave both girls detention. And somewhere along scrubbing cauldrons, the girls had become friends.  
"Have you guys heard about the Mikaelson incident?" Matt asked curiously.  
The Mikaelsons were a pureblood family with a lot of influence. Actually, Mikael Mikaelson had been Minister for magic. But three weeks ago, rumours started to spread. Mr. Mikaelson was said to be hunting Muggleborns down to kill them. But before any investigation could take place, he had vanished, leaving his children behind.  
Finn, his eldest had only one year left at Hogwarts. So he was left in charge of the others. Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. Excluding Niklaus and Henrik, all of them had attended Hogwarts like Caroline and her friends. Elijah Mikaelson was a 6th year Ravenclaw and currently in a relationship with Elena's older sister, Katherine Gilbert. She was also in her 6th year, but a Slytherin.  
Kol and his best friend Kai were the school's troublemaker. Caroline had often wondered why those Slytherins haven't been expelled for all the mayhem they had caused during their last four years at school.  
And then, there was Rebekah, Kol's twin sister. Rebekah had once been friends with Caroline. But that had only lasted for a few month'. Now, they were more like rivals, always trying to up the other.  
When Rebekah had found out that Caroline was chosen to play seeker for their house team, she had been furious.  
Henrik was the youngest and should be starting Hogwarts this year. A picture of the boy had been in the Daily Prophet from time to time, since Mikael enjoyed showing him of.  
Niklaus however was a complete mystery to every one. The only thing every one knew about him was that he was sixteen and home schooled. Why, nobody knew. But there were romurs now, that Niklaus had been trained to kill, so that Mikael could use him to kill all those people.  
"Of course, everyone heard about that!" Josh exclaimed.  
"So, do you think it's true?" Elena asked.  
"I'm not sure. But Mr. Mikaelson has never been a nice guy. So, it's possible, even though I think the thing about Niklaus seems a bit far-fetched." Stefan told them.  
"I hope so. Having a killer at school would be really creepy!" Everyone's head turned to look at Davina.  
"What do you mean?" Bonnie exclaimed shocked.  
"Haven't you heard? People were talking about it at the platform. Niklaus is coming to Hogwarts. Like, right now!" Davina was happy to share the news, for gossip had always been her thing.  
"Seriously? Do you think the headmaster knows what he's doing? I mean, Niklaus may be in need for education, but the Ministry didn't even have a chance to investigate those romurs. And if they are true, a lot of students would be in danger!" Caroline ranted.  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Josh said.  
The group kept talking about the Mikaelsons for the rest of the trip. In the end, they decided to give Niklaus the benefit of doubt.

* * *

A few hours later, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Josh sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. Rebekah sat not far from them and was engaged in a conversation with her friend April Young.  
Caroline glanced around, but wasn't able to spot a new face.  
Professor McGonnegal then told them that the first years would be joining them soon to be sorted into their houses.  
Once the huge doors to the Great Hall opened, Caroline spotted a teenaged boy behind the first years.  
"That must be him." Bonnie whispered and Caroline nodded.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please let me know if you liked it. This is some kind of introduction to the story, so I felt it was necessary to introduce you to the characters before the story kicks off for good.  
Also, I want you to know that there is no Voldemort, nor boy who lived in my story.  
Next Chapter will be the sorting and first day at Hogwarts.


	2. The New Guy

**First things first: there is a lot of stuff in this chapter that I do not own. Characters, speeches, you know.  
Hope you enjoy this second chapter!  
Please leave a review, if you got some spare time. It would mean a lot! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The New Guy**

Caroline inspected Niklaus from head to toe. He was gorgeous, she thought. Short blonde curls, a pretty face and ocean blue eyes. Honestly, she didn't think he looked like the monster the Daily Prophet had written about. He seemed shy, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.  
Once the first years were settled in front of the Sorting Hat, Professor McGonnegal cleared her throat. Indicating to everyone that she would like to start the sorting.  
"As most of you have noticed, Hogwarts welcomes not only first years today. We also welcome Mister Niklaus Mikaelson, who has yet to be sorted. He will be attending fifth year classes." She informed the students, who erupted into whispers about the new guy.  
Caroline could make out that most of them were discussing his part in the death of all these Muggleborns.  
"Mr. Mikaelson, would you please come up here, so we can sort you into your house?" Professor McGonnegal asked politely.  
Without hesitation, he marched to the stool and sat down. His eyes were focused on one of the first years as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.  
The Great Hall was quiet once again. Every pair of eyes was fixed on the young man in front of them, while they waited to find out which house he'd be in.  
"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat finally bellowed, causing some students to jump from their seats at the sudden exclamation.  
The Syltherins were seated next to Hufflepuff, and Caroline could make out Kol Mikaelson and his side-kick Kai Parker jumping from their seats to erupt into wild cheers.  
Professor McGonnegal removed the Hat from Niklaus' head, before he made his way to the Slytherin table.  
Caroline could see Kol and Kai congratulating him on making their house. Niklaus seemed to be uninterested in their wild chattering, only nodding. When he looked up, Caroline's and Niklaus' eyes met. Caroline knew he had caught her staring at him, and that she should probably look away now. But she was somehow unable to turn her eyes away from him. Shyly, she offered him a smile, hoping it would make things less awkward. But his eyebrows only shut up in a questioning demeanour.  
The moment was broken by Professor McGonnegal, who continued the sorting.  
Glad to have something else to focus her attention on, Caroline watched the sorting.  
"Mikaelson, Henrik." Professor McGonnegal called out. Once again, everyone focused their attention on a Mikaelson. This time, everyone had known beforehand what he looked like. After all, Mikael had showed him off in the Daily Prophet on a regular basis.  
Henrik was small, brown hair and brown eyes. His face looked purely innocent.  
When the hat was placed on his head, Henrik fidgeted in his seat nervously. It also looked like he was mumbling something. Maybe, he was trying to get into a specific house, Caroline thought.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat announced, causing the Hufflepuff table to clap for their new housemate.  
Henrik seemed to be sad about the Hat's decision and cast a look into Niklaus' direction. Caroline could see that Niklaus was sharing his younger brother's disappointment. He was wearing a deep frown, but nodded to Henrik either way.  
Henrik sat down next to Rebekah, who gave him a hug and smiled brightly.  
"So, let's hope Henrik is less annoying than Rebekah." Bonnie sighed next to Caroline.  
"Yeah." Caroline shrugged. She thought Henrik looked like a cute little boy. And even Rebekah looked less bitchy next to her little brother.  
When the sorting was done and all first years were seated at their respective tables, Professor Dumbldore rose, huge smile on his face.  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He greeted them. "Before the opening feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubbler! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" With that said, he said back down.  
Caroline giggled. As did most of the other students. She stole a quick glance in Niklaus' direction and caught the look of utter bewilderment on his face.  
This made Caroline laugh harder. She remembered her first year at Hogwarts and the way she had reacted to the Headmaster's greeting. She could swear that her face had the same look as Niklaus'. She shook her head in amusement.  
The food had appeared on the tables and everyone was already helping themselves to their favourite dish, chattering about anything while they did.  
She could hear Matt and Josh talking about food and Quidditch while they shoved tons of food in their mouth'.  
"What's your first impression?" Bonnie asked curiously.  
"He seems rather shy." Caroline shrugged.  
"I don't know. But aren't all murderers quite shy and quiet?" Bonnie asked.  
"Are they? I haven't met one so far and didn't know there were certain criteria to being a mass murderer. 1. Be shy, 2. Be quiet. Your victims will never expect you to freak out that way." Caroline started jokingly. "3. Be sure to always have an unforgivable on your tongue. You never know when they could be useful." She shrugged as Bonnie giggled.  
"That's not what I meant, Care." She said.  
"I know. But let's face it. He seems decent so far." Caroline used her fork to point in Niklaus' direction.  
"Didn't have any chance to be anything but decent." Bonnie told her.  
"Yeah, just imagine what he'll do once he's in the dorm with Marcel and the others!" Caroline said laughing.  
"You never know." Bonnie pointed out smiling.  
"Ok, let's be serious now. Honestly, I have a feeling that Kol and Kai will be the biggest troublemakers this year. And they'll be proud about it." Caroline predicted.  
"Well, you don't need a Seer to predict that. They'll be in detention before the week is out." Bonnie said laughing  
Caroline and Bonnie chatted until Professor Dumbledore got up once again to announce the end of the feast.  
"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you" He anounced. "First years, note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Dumbledore glanced at Kol and Kai who grinned mischievously.  
"Also, Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridor." Everyone nodded.  
"Last but not least, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." Madam Hooch nodded and smiled.  
Caroline elbowed Bonnie and gave her a suggestive grin.  
Last year, Caroline had made the team. She was playing Chaser. And this year, they were in need of a new Chaser and Seeker.  
Bonnie nodded in agreement. Both wanted to be part of the team and Caroline was sure that their dream would come true this year. Along with the Quidditch Cup!  
"Also, Hogwarts will restart an old tradition this year. I'm happy to announce that Hogwarts will hold a Yule Ball this winter!" Dumbledore announced.  
There were wild cheers, most of them female.  
Caroline and Bonnie hugged each other, exited to be attending their first Ball ever.  
"With that said, off you go! It's time for bed." The pupil clapped before standing up and each walking to their respective dormitories.

* * *

"God, I'm so full!" Matt exclaimed as he sat in of the arm chairs in the dormitory.  
"Of course, you ate twice your body weight at the feast." Bonnie told him laughing.  
"Gotta be strong for practice." Matt justified his appetite.  
"They start in the second week. Not tomorrow!" Caroline told him.

"I know. Better start early." Matt told them grinning. "Will you try out, Bonnie?"  
"Yes. I have a feeling that I can do it this year." Bonnie told him proudly.  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
"Okay, how are we not talking about the fact that this Niklaus is actually pretty handsome?" Josh asked.  
Caroline and Bonnie giggled while Matt made a gagging sound.  
"I thought you fancy Aiden?" Caroline asked.  
"I do. But I still have eyes, you know?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Well, Care was ogling him during the feast." Bonnie explained.  
"Seriously? I did so not ogle him!" Caroline groaned, making everyone else laugh.  
"Sure, Care. Also, you didn't plan your wedding already, right?" Matt laughed.  
"Okay, that was one friggin time! Stop teasing me with that stupid wedding!" Caroline remembered her crush on Stefan Salvatore during their first grade. Yes, she had planned the wedding before they were even friends. But then she got to know him and knew that they were better off as friends.  
"You still on about that whole June wedding thing?" Bonnie teased.  
"Ha ha ha." Caroline replied in a fake laugh.  
"C'mon! Don't sulk, Care." Josh said, trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Oh, but sulking is what she does best." Rebekah snarked as she passed the group.  
Caroline glared at her. Oh, how she had missed Rebekah's snarky comments during the last two month'. Not.  
"Well, hello to you too, Rebekah." She said, giving Rebekah her best fake smile.  
Rebekah sneered and walked away.  
"Good to know that she hasn't changed at all." Bonnie said as Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"So, the Ball. Do you think we have to actually run around and ask someone out?" Matt asked, eager to change the topic.  
"I hope Aiden asks me. I wouldn't say no to Niklaus either." Josh answered.  
"I have a feeling that Caroline will be his date." Bonnie said and winked at her friend.  
"Seriously? Can't you guys stop?" Caroline groaned.  
"Sorry, Care." Bonnie said laughing.  
"And to answer your question, Matt: I guess that's exactly what you are supposed to do. It's tradition." Caroline explained excited.  
"I'm thrilled." Matt answered sarcastically.  
"I think it's romantic." Bonnie sighed.

* * *

Awhile later, the girls found themselves in the dormitory.  
"I've missed this." Caroline said smiling. She was sitting on her bed, Bonnie sitting on hers, next to her.  
"Me too." Bonnie agreed.  
"I haven't missed either of you." Rebekah said as she came out of the bathroom.  
Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes at Rebekah's comment.  
"Doesn't it get tiring, being so bitchy?" Caroline asked.  
"Did you just call me bitchy?" Rebekah exclaimed furiously.  
"Yes. I think I did." Caroline provoked her further.  
"You better watch out, Forbes. Who knows how long your arrogance will be tolerated. One day, you'll have to pay." Rebekah threatened.  
"We'll see." Caroline said shrugging.  
Bonnie looked at Caroline as though she had grown a second head.  
"What?" Caroline asked shrugging.  
"Nothing." Bonnie said. Her eyes indicated otherwise. Caroline was sure they'd be talking about that confrontation again. When no Mikaelson was near.  
"Good night, Bonnie." Caroline said.  
"Night, Care."

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie, Matt and Josh were equally annoyed at Caroline. She had woken them up fairly early, telling them they'd be late for breakfast. Truth was, they'd probably be one of the firsts to arrive. They always were, thanks to Caroline.  
"I don't get it, Care. Why do we always have to be that early?" Matt asked yawning  
"I'd rather say we're punctual and prepared to start the day slowly. So stop whining, Donovan" Caroline answered cheerfully as the rest sighed.  
They were walking out of the common room, Caroline in front of the rest. She was just about to scold them, when she ran into something. Or rather, someone.  
Looking up, Caroline realised she had just bumped into none other than Niklaus Mikaelson.  
"Sorry." She mumbled and looked down. She knew she must be blushing right now.  
"Better watch where you're going from now on." He snarled.  
"Excuse you?" Caroline exclaimed furiously. "Maybe you don't know, but when someone says sorry, you don't snarl at them like that!"  
Caroline heard her friends gasps and saw the surprised look on Niklaus' face.  
"Watch your tone, girl." Klaus said, looking down at her.  
"Or what? You think I'm scared because of what the Prophet has reported about you? Well, I'm not. Sorry not sorry!" Caroline said before walking pass him.

* * *

"Caroline, are you out of your mind?" Bonnie asked as soon as they were far enough from the Mikaelson.  
"What? Why?" Caroline asked, still a bit shook from her confrontation.  
"You just scolded Niklaus Mikaelson!" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"Someone had to. It's now my fault that he's an arrogant wanker!"  
"There goes the June wedding." Josh said trying to lighten the mood.  
"Josh, this is serious!" Bonnie scolded.  
"Yeah, we still don't know if the rumours about him are true. We should be careful." Matt agreed with Bonnie.  
"So what? Do you think I'm on his mental hit list now?" Caroline said sarcastically.  
"You might be." Matt told her.  
"What's gotten into you, Care? First Rebekah and now Niklaus. It's like you have a death wish!" Bonnie said.  
"Rebekah?" Josh and Matt asked at the same time.  
"She was a bitch last night, so I told her." Caroline answered nonchalantly.  
Josh burst into laughter and Matt looked horrified.  
"And then, Rebekah basically threatened you!" Bonnie almost yelled.  
"Rebekah was just being dramatical." Caroline rolled her eyes.  
They continued their discussion until they arrived in the Great Hall.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes passed until almost the entire school was seated at their tables.  
Professsor Sprout had just handed them their time-tables and Caroline was already busy inspecting it.  
"Did you see that we have Potions with the Slytherins? My Monday morinings are ruined." Matt sighed.  
"You'll get over it." Caroline reassured him.  
"I don't think so."  
Caroline felt someone's eyes on her then. She had a good guess to who it was. So when she looked up, she wasn't at all surprised to see Niklaus watching her.  
She held her head high and looked him straight in the eyes. His expression was neutral with a hint of curiosity.  
Caroline raised her eyebrow challenging.  
Niklaus had obviously seen this, as a small smirk reached his lips.  
"Care?" Bonnie's voice made hr break the eye contact.  
"Yes?"  
"We should be going now. It's a long way to the dungeons. And we don't want to be late for Snape's class." Bonnie advised.  
"You're right."

* * *

The day had passed quickly and Caroline was leaving the library alone. Bonnie and the others had stayed at the common room, wanting to relax before dinner.  
So had most of the other students. For that, Caroline was grateful. She loved having the library almost to herself. The quiet always calmed her.  
Strolling through the corridors, Caroline heard a weak sob followed by an evil laugh. Alerted, she looked around, trying to figure out where the sounds had come from.  
She didn't have to look long until she found Peeves the poltergeist haressing a young boy.  
"That's enough, Peeves." Caroline ordered.  
Peeved turned around and looked at her.  
"I don't care. It so much fun!" Peeves sang happily.  
"Oh! It's fun? Maybe I should go and get the Bloody Baron, then. We both know how much he loves having fun with you!" Caroline told him in fake excitement.  
"Boooo! You're no fun, Forbes!" Peeves pouted before leaving the poor boy alone.  
Caroline sighed and looked at the young boy in front of her. Her eyes grew huge as she realised it was Henrik Mikaelson. He was still sobbing, hiding his face in his hands.  
"It's okay. Peeves is gone." Caroline tried to reassure the young boy.  
He looked up and her heart almost broke from the sight of his puffy eyes.  
"Let's go to the Great Hall together, shall we? You must be hungry." Caroline asked nicely.  
"Yes, I'd like that." Henrik answered weakly.  
"I'm Henrik, by the way." He said, extending his hand.  
"I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you, Henrik." She smiled and shook his hand.  
"What were you doing all by yourself?" Caroline asked curiously.  
"I was looking for the Slytherin common room. I wanted to see Nik." He explained shyly.  
"You mean Niklaus?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.  
"Yes."  
"Next time, he should pick you up somewhere. It's not easy to find the Slytherin common room." Caroline explained.  
"Oh. Okay." Henrik nodded.  
They walked in silence until they arrived in front of the Great Hall.  
"Here we are." Caroline announced.  
"Thank you, Caroline. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."  
"Don't mention it. I got lost so many times in this castle, I know it can freak you out. But you'll get used to it eventually." Caroline explained.  
"Okay. See you, Caroline." Henrik said smiling before he took of in the direction of the Slytherin table.  
"There you are." Bonnie said happily as Caroline sat down next to her.  
"Yep, here I am!" Caroline smiled.  
Caroline helped herself to a Sandwich and loked overt to the Slytherin table. Henrik was talking to Niklaus in an animated way.  
Caroline watched the interaction with curiosity. That was, until Henrik pointed a finger in her direction. Niklaus turned his head and looked at her with a hint of surprise.  
Henrik grinned at her and waved his hand.  
Hesistantly, Caroline waved back.  
"Did you just wave at Niklaus?" Bonnie asked confused.  
"What? No. I was waving at Henrik, actually." Caroline admitted.  
"Henrik? What did I miss?" Bonnie asked.  
"Peeves was scaring him in the corridors. I just helped him. He's a first year. And part of our House." Caroline shrugged.  
"Okay." Bonnie mumbled.  
"Miss Forbes?" Professor McGonnegal's voice sounded from behind them.  
"Hello, Professsor." Caroline greeted as she turned around to face the stern looking woman.  
"I'd like a word with you as soon as you're done eating." Professsor McGonnegal announced.  
"Sure. I'm done now." Caroline said and got up.  
Bonnie looked at her, obviously confused. Caroline simply shrugged and followed the Professsor out of the Hall.

* * *

"Please, have a seat, Miss Forbes." Professsor McGonnegal offered once they were in her office.  
Caroline oblidged and sat down nervously.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Caroline blurted.  
"Oh, no. Don't worry Miss Forbes." McGonnegal offered her a small smile.  
"Ok. I was worried for a minute." Caroline laughed nervously.  
"There's no need to be worried, at all. The Headmaster asked me to offer you to lead the Yule Ball committee." At that Caroline gaped at her Professsor.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." Professsor McGonnegal laughed.  
"I'd love to!" Caroline accepted the offer.  
"Brilliant. The first meeting is scheduled for next week. Please prepare a list of people you'd like to work with until then." Professsor McGonnegal explained.  
Caroline nodded eagerly, already making a mental list of people she'd like to ask.  
"That'll be all. You may join your friends in the common room now."  
"Thank you, Professsor McGonnegal!" Caroline said happily as she exited the office.  
She was strolling happily trough the corridors, not minding anyone around her.  
"Hey! Caroline!" Someone yelled from behind and she turned around.  
"Uh, Hi." Caroline said confused as she came face to face with Niklaus. Again.  
"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Henrik earlier." He explained.  
"Oh, well. It was nothing, really. Peeves can be really scary. I would have done that for any scared kid." Caroline shrugged. "If you don't mind, I will head to the dormitory. Something you should do as well. Curfew starts soon."  
Niklaus grabbed Caroline's wrist to stop her from leaving yet. She turned around and glared at him.  
"About this morning. I'm sorry." Klaus told her, looking down.  
"Thanks, Niklaus." Caroline smiled at him.  
"Oh, please. Call me Klaus." said smirking.  
"Ok, Klaus. See you around."  
"Let me walk you to your house, sweetheart." Klaus offered.  
"Seriously?" Caroline asked, pulling one of her eyebrows up.  
Klaus shrugged.  
"First, I can find my way to my house by myself, thank you very much. Second, just because you have done the decent thing after being a giant ass this morning doesn't mean we are friends, or anything. And most of all: third, don't call me sweetheart ever again." Caroline told him.  
Klaus chuckled and gave her something akin to puppy eyes.  
"It wasn't my intention to offend you, love."  
Caroline groaned and left him standing alone in the corridor.  
"Good-night, love!" Klaus called after her.  
"Whatever."


End file.
